ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Day Unlike Any Other: Part 2
Plot Terry and Brock are eating pizza playing video games. (Brock): So now that you can transform into aliens. Can you like transform into animals too? (Terry): I Don't know. Should I try it? (Brock): Maybe. Terry is about to transform. (Brock): Dude, no! (Terry): What? (Brock): You're a superhero. Meaning you can't just say "Hi, everyone I'm a superhero!" You gotta keep your identity a secret. If Alfred knew. (Alfred): Knew what? (Brock): That you are the...the- (Terry): -best buttler ever! (Brock): Yeah! (Alfred, suspicious): Hmm, thank you, Master Terry. Alfred leaves. (Brock): You think he's suspicious? (Terry): Yeah. (Brock): Come on! Let's try the Protowhatzit. (Terry): Protomatrix? They leave. (Alfred): Oh my! The Protomatrix has been found??? Meanwhile in the forrest at the ruins of the tree house Terry transforms. Transformation Sequence: Muscles grow fur covers body claws rip out of knuckles. (Rath): Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (Brock): Cool. (Rath): Lemmie tell ya something, Brock Rock! Rath is always cool! Even if Rath is not Rath! (Brock): You spit in face a little. (Rath): Yeah?! Well I don't care! Then 8 or so Plumbers drop in. (Rath): What?! Who are they!! (Brock): I don't know. (Plumber 1): This is Magister Arnux, over. The Prototrix user has transformed into an Appoplexian. And he is with a human youth. (Brock): You think I'm human? Brock absorbs the ground. (Brock): Think again! Brock punches Arnux. (Arnux): The Human is hostile! Repeat: The Human is hostile! Take them down with all means necessary! (Rath): You wanna go? Let's go! Two Plumbers run at Brock but are drop kicked by Rath who had jumped into a tree. (Rath): You want some more?! Rahhhhh!! Rath tackles Arnux. (Arnux): I know when you get angry you're uncontrollable. But that doesn't make you unstoppable. Arnux kicks Rath who counters with a punch. (Rath): I can't wait to turn your guts into my personal raincoat! Rath is about lunge at Arnux when... (Alfred): Stop!! Just stop! (Arnux): Alfred? Get out of here we have two hosti- (Alfred): That Appoplexian is Terry Twelvenson! (Arnux): What?????????? (Alfred): He is the chosen wielder of the Prototrix! Terry, stop Arnux is my best friend! (Rath): Aww. I was just about to kick his butt. Rath reverts. (Terry): Sorry. (Arnux): Sorry is what I should be saying. I forgot Terry was the chosen one. (Brock): Aww. How come I'm not the chosen one! (Arnux): Alfred would you mind if we run some tests on the Protomatrix? If it is damaged it could cause harm. (Alfred): Of course. At the Plumber base in the Danger Room... (Arnux): Now we need you to transform into all of your aliens to adapt to your surroundings and opponents. (Terry): Kk. (Arnux): Well then, staring it up...now! Two robots fall down and shoot ice lasers. Terry transforms. (Rath): Rath? Rath punches a robot and gets frozen by the other one. He easily breaks out and transforms again. (Heatblast): Now this is more like it! Heatblast melts the robots. (Heatblast): I am good. A big robot spider shows up. (Heatblast): Thats big... Rath transforms. Transformation Sequence: His muscles expand and he grows a tail. (Humungousaur): Humungousaur! Humungousaur grows to 80 feet tall. (Humungousaur): Haven't tryed that before. Humungousaur steps on the spider and times out. (Arnux): Good. Good. Now go and do something/ Meanwhile in space The Figure is plotting. (Figure): Soon the Prototrix will be mine! He steps out of the shadows and is Vilgax. THE END Characters *Terry *Brock *Alfred *Magister Arnux *Plumbers Villains *Danger Room Robots *Vilgax Aliens *Rath (first appearance;x2;second time was accidental) *Heatblast *Humungousaur Category:Episodes Category:Terry 12 Episodes